Daddy's Little Girl
by aquaviolinessorchdorker2293
Summary: Sasuke. . .Take care of her for me. . . Sakura said, her last words before she died. The sound of their new born daughter crying filled the room. I can't do this. He said. But will he burden his daughter forever? Tragedy fills their lives.
1. Sunset

AN: Well, this is a new story that I wanted to try. The story has been in my head for quite a while, so I wanted to first get this down. You see, I prefer to work on one story at a time so I don't lose the interest in writing that story. ;) So, by the time I probably send this onto I have no idea what month it is. I mean, I'm here writing this, and the date is the 28th of September. . . . .So, when this goes up, I wonder what month it'll be. . . . .Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

The couple sat outside, he, leaning against the tall oak, and she, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm around her waist. They watched the beautiful sunset in silence. The pink haired shinobi sighed and looked up at her husband.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said with her soft, mellow voice.

"Hm?" Was his reply to let her know he was listening, as he gazed out at the sky.

"We've been married for two years now. . . ." She began slowly.

". . ."

"Naruto and Hinata have been together for a year and a half, and they already have a daughter- our godchild." She said slowly. He took a breath in.

"Sakura. . ." He said softly.

"I love Aiko and everything- she's like our daughter, but she's not our own. . ." She said. "Sasuke, I want a baby." She let out in a whisper.

He sat and thought for a while. He held his wife tight.

"Shikamaru and Ino are just about to have a baby girl too. It seems as-" She said, but was cut off with a kiss from Sasuke.

"Sakura, do you think I don't want a child of our own?" He asked as he withdrew from the kiss. "I do. Not just to resurrect the Uchiha clan." Sakura rested her head once more on his shoulder.

Soon the sky grew dark, welcoming a few more stars to pop out in the evening sky. Sakura went into the house, leaving Sasuke still pondering. He got up and wondered into the house. Sasuke looked up at the clock to see what time it was and how long they were out there.

"9:30. . . ." He muttered. Then he went to go and find Sakura. Sure enough, she was in their bedroom changing into her sleeping clothes. He saw her nice form, only with her long, soft pink pants hugging at her hips, and she was about to put on her white tank top when he decided to cut in. He went behind her and hugged her from behind. She gasped surprised.

"Sasuke." She giggled. "You scared me."

"Did I?" He asked as he gave her a small kiss on her cheeks. "You know how you said you wanted a baby?" He asked in a low voice as he kissed her neck. Chills crawled up her spine as he hugged her tighter. She let out a small moan.

"Yes. . ." She said, barley in a whisper.

"Well making the baby is the fun part. . . ." He said quietly as he turned her around and started a deep kiss. They moved onto the bed, and removed his shirt. Soft moaning came from Sakura as he gently worked her clothes off. Then, he reached over, and turned off the light as a small giggle came from Sakura.

End for now!

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Pregnant!

AN: Thanks to all reviewers! Love ya! (In a non-lesbian way- or if you're a guy- a non-romantic way. . . .er, yeah) Some peeps asked me if Sakura was going to die in this. The answer is yes- and it's not exactly a spoiler since the summary kinda showed it. . . .I think. But- it's not because I don't like Sakura, it's just that she has to die for this story. If you want stories WITH Sakura in them, then try my other stories if you'd like. Thanks! Review please!

Chapter 2

The winter winds blew fiercely upon the village of Konoha. Two female figures made their way down the roads of their village. They were both covered with winter scarves and gloves as they huddled together closely as they both entered a coffee shop. The blonde woman unwrapped her scarf, revealing her long, shiny, blonde hair and her beautiful face. The other woman with pink, cherry blossom hair hung her coat on the back of her chair and sat down.

"So Ino," Began the pink haired shinobi. "Where is Naomi? Doesn't she always stay with you at the flower shop?"

"Oh, Shikamaru is looking after her today." Ino replied. "Those two are so alike, it's not even funny. Geniuses, yet both lazy bums. I guess it's true- Like father, like daughter." Laughed Ino and Sakura. "How about you? When are you going to get you're little bundle of joy?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know."

"Almost everyone's already got a new addition to their family." Said Ino. "Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, us, you know. Almost everyone that's married, at least." Laughed Ino. "But don't worry- I have a feeling something's coming your way soon." She said with a warm smile.

The waitress made her way over to the two women. "What can I get you two today?" She asked, taking out a pencil and notepad.

"It'll be my treat today, Sakura." Said Ino. "We'll get two orders of strawberry cheese cake." Said Ino, knowing that it was both their favorites.

"Okay then!" Said the waitress cheerfully and turned back to go to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ino." Said Sakura.

"It's nothing. Besides, I owe you, and it's both our favorites."

"Say, for some reason, I really am in the mood for it too. . . . ." Thought Sakura aloud. The more she thought about it, the more she really wanted the cheesecake. She had never felt like that before.

Soon the waitress came back with two small plates of strawberry cheesecake on both plates, balanced on the tray she held with one hand. "Here you go." She said as she laid the plates in front of them. "If you need anything else, call for me!" She said and she walked off to attend the other customers.

Sakura couldn't seem to control herself when the plate arrived in front of her. As soon as the waitress turned her back, she lunged for the fork and dug in. Just when she was about to put the bite she scooped up into her mouth, she felt like she wanted to throw up. She quickly paused and put her hand over her mouth. Suddenly, the aroma of the cheesecake made her want to throw up. Ino watched her actions; From when she lunged for the fork, but then lost her appetite. Sakura starred back at Ino, seeing if she knew what was happening to her.

"Sakura. . . .are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I-I don't know. . . . .I mean, suddenly I just felt like I wanted to puke. . . .but before I really wanted to stuff my face with that cheese cake. . . ." Said Sakura slowly. Then the conclusion came to Ino's head.

"Sakura, this is a bit personal. . . . .but when was the last time you and Sasuke. . . .you know." Asked Ino in a hushed tone. Sakura blushed. It was that night after Sakura mentioned her wish of having a baby.

"About one week ago?" She said, her face flushed. Ino leaned back with a grin on her face. "What?" Asked Sakura, confused about Ino's smile.

"I was right. Something _was _coming your way." She said.

"What?" Asked Sakura, still confused.

"Ah- baka! I'm saying, that I think you might be pregnant." Whispered Ino.

"What? Really?" Said Sakura, suddenly cheerful.

"Yes! The symptoms you had- I once had them too when I was pregnant with Naomi. Even though that was three years ago, I still remember."

"Do you think we can get an accurate answer? Like, today?" Asked Sakura eagerly.

"If we hurry and go to my house, I'm pretty sure I still have some test strips left."

"Really? Thank you Ino-chan!" Squealed Sakura.

"Oi! Can we please take these to go? Thanks!" Yelled Ino with her loud voice.

The two rushed out of the coffee shop and hustled towards Ino's house. She lived about two blocks away, in a small, narrow house with three floors that connected with other houses similar to hers. She eagerly forced the key in and opened the door, beckoning Sakura in.

"Hold on- isn't Shikamaru home?" Asked Sakura.

"No; He's at Choji's house right now. He took Naomi with him though. He better be watching her. . . ." Ino said, as a dark look appeared across her face. She was probably thinking of ways to punish the lazy ninja if he slacked off on the babysitting job his wife told him to do on her day out. "Come on!" She said as they eagerly rushed up the stairs like little girls.

They went down a hallway, passing Naomi's room, and turned left to enter a door at the very end of the hallway. Ino pushed open the door to reveal her and Shikamaru's bedroom. The bed was a mess and sheets were strung over the furniture with stuffed animals trailing around the room.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed. Sakura laughed. Shikamaru was probably playing with his three-year-old daughter again, and left a mess for the mom to clean up. Ino led Sakura into their master bathroom and opened the closet to ramble through some things. At last, she pulled out a box and took three packets out. She handed them to Sakura.

"Okay, listen- try the first and see what you get. I'll go and get some water so that you can drink them and repeat the test again, 'kay?" Directed Ino as she hustled Sakura into the door where the toilet was. Sakura closed the door and ripped open the packet.

"_This is it. . . ." _She thought. Then she did what it told her to do on the label. After waiting a few minutes, she heard Ino's knocking on the door asking if everything was okay. Sakura opened the door. Ino peered over to see the result.

"This test says you're pregnant!" Said Ino excitedly. "Here- drink another bottle of water." And they repeated the process until all of the tests were completed. Then they went down stairs and sat on Ino's couch.

"Sakura. . . . it's your turn now! You're finally pregnant!" Said Ino happily.

"I know! Wait until Sasuke-! Sasuke! I forgot! I have to tell him! He should be home by now!" Said Sakura as she jumped up. "I have to go!"

"Okay then. . . ." Said Ino standing up. "All I have to say, is good luck. When I told Shikamaru, he screamed and started to hug me. Not to mention he then ran out of the door and went around all of Konoha to tell everyone that he was going to be a father. . . .You know, you would have never expected a guy like Shikamaru to do such a thing, so all I have to say is be prepared." Said Ino laughing. "I'll call you later tonight, okay?" Said Ino as she opened the door for Sakura.

"Okay! Thanks a lot Ino!" Said Sakura as she ran out the door and went home, which was only down one block. She raced down the road and skidded in front of her house. She ran up the steps and stuck the key in, when the door suddenly flew open and she fell on top of Sasuke who caught her.

"Sakura. . . ." He said shocked. "What's the hurry?"

"Sasuke!" She breathed excitedly. "I-I have to tell you something!" She squealed as she closed the door. Sasuke just stood there confused. It was obviously something good.

"Well. . . .?" Said Sasuke trying to get the news out of his overjoyed wife.

"I-I'm pregnant!" She shouted. "We're finally going to have our own baby!" Sasuke hugged her.

"This soon, eh?" He began after waking up to reality. "That's too bad, because I really was looking forward to the 'fun' part of this whole baby thing." Smirked Sasuke. Sakura just hit him lightly on the chest.

"Oh, stop being such a pervert. Honestly, I'm starting to think you're extra training with Kakashi is starting to rub off of you." She teased.

Surely, later that night, Ino called Sakura to see how it went.

"Honestly Ino," Began Sakura as she sat in her favorite armchair. "When I told him, he didn't really react bizarrely, like Shikamaru."

Ino laughed over the line. "Well, I guess it's just Shikamaru then. Even now he surprises me." Then she paused over the phone as the background sound of Shikamaru appeared.

"Ino, are you pregnant?" Sakura heard over the line in the distance. "'Cause I found a bunch of strips in the bathroom. . . ."

"BAKA! SHIKAMARU!"

End for now!

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, but I would like more!


	3. Goodbye, Sasuke

AN: Okay, last chapter was really, really cheesy- I know this. I didn't like that chapter either. So- this is also gonna be considered as Chapter 3, the other one. This chapter is acting like the other chapter never happened, okay? Okay- review please!

Chapter 3

The Final Good-Bye

"Hurry! Get her onto a bed now!" Shouted Tsunade to the Medic Nins. It was 6:00 AM in the morning, and Sakura had just been rushed to the Konoha hospital. The Medic Nins helped the groaning Sakura onto the bed. Sasuke stood there by her side, holding her hand.

"Sasuke!" She said through her panting.

"Sakura, hold on!" He said. She squeezed his hand tight.

Tsunade burst through the door of the room with her hands on her hips. Her stance made her look mighty as she directed everyone. She went by Sakura. "Well, looks like you're going to have this baby now. It's not going to wait." She said with a smile. Sakura was panting and groaning. Beads of sweat made her hair cling to her face. The pain was overwhelming.

"Okay Sakura! Are you ready?" Shouted Tsunade from the end of the bed. Sakura nodded eagerly with a look of pain on her face. She gripped Sasuke's hand tighter. Honestly, he thought she would be cutting off his circulation within minutes.

"Push!" Shouted Tsunade. Sakura pushed as she tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand. He flinched at this without Sakura knowing. "Sakura, just one more push would do it, I think!" Shouted Tsunade once more. Sure enough, the sound of the baby crying filled the room. Sakura sighed from relief. She gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"It's a girl!" They heard Shizune shout. She brought the baby over to the couple to look at.

"She's beautiful. . ." Whispered Sakura.

"She looks like you." Said Sasuke.

"What do you want to name her?" Asked Shizune.

"How about Sakurako? The daughter of Sakura?" Asked Sasuke.

"She's your daughter too." Replied Sakura. "What about 'Kane'? A tribute, a warrior, golden? What do you say, Sasuke?"

"Great. Kane it is." Sasuke said. All of a sudden, the machines started beeping which caught everyone's attention.

"Shizune! Get the baby cleaned." Ordered Tsunade. "There's something wrong." She said quietly as she looked around.

"Something wrong?" Repeated Sasuke confused. Suddenly Sakura gave a groan. Her head started to spin and her visions started to fog up.

"Sakura!" Shouted Sasuke. "Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked desperately.

"Sasuke?" She said weakly. This was happening too fast. (I know it is- so bare with me) Her grip became weak and her eyes started to close. She hadn't mentioned anything before after she delivered the baby that she was starting to feel a bit dizzy, but Sakura simply thought it was normal and everything would be find in a minute. However, it seems that she's wrong.

"She's losing too much blood!" Shouted Tsunade. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, but you have to leave the room for now!"

"What?" He shouted back. "N-no!" He said looking back at Sakura, her hand still in his.

"Sasuke. . ." She said weakly, her face turning pale. "Take care of her for me. . . . .Promise not matter what, love her for me if I don't make it, okay?" She said with a weak smile before her eyes shut.

"Sakura!" He shouted.

"Just please fulfill my last wish, please? . . . . . .Good bye Sasuke. . . ." She said weakly before her hand fell from his hand, and the machines gave the flat tone with no sign of her heart beating anymore. It seemed as if her hand fell in slow motion, and her head fell to one side slowly too. Suddenly it seemed as if his world paused as this traumatizing moment took place.

"SAKURA!" He yelled this time, grabbing her hand and shaking it. He held her face and tried to wake her up. "Sakura!" He shouted. He fought back tears- he couldn't possibly be crying!

"Sasuke! Please, get out! We need to try and save her!" Tsunade shouted as medic nins escorted the Uchiha out of the room. The door shut closed and he was left alone in the hallway. Further down the hall, he heard the crying of his newborn baby daughter. Sasuke plopped down on the benches that lined the hallway. He tried to take in everything that had just happened. One moment was joyous- the next, it was horrifying. What was happening to him? Surly Sakura isn't going to die, right? But minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days. It was seven o' clock when he saw the end of the hallway's doors burst open and he heard the sound of his best friend's voice ringing down the hallway.

"Oy, Sasuke! Congratulations! You're a father now!" He heard his friend say. He saw his two feet shuffle right by his. Sasuke sat, arched over with his head resting on his hands, looking down.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Too stunned? That happened to me too- I mean, me, a father? But I still managed to-" Said Naruto trying to find out what was wrong with his friend. This was worse than Shikamaru- he started dancing around in the hallways when his new daughter Naomi was born. But yet, he did run around the whole village when he figured out that Ino was pregnant, so it wasn't very surprising.

"NARUTO! JUST SHUT UP, OKAY!" Yelled Sasuke suddenly. He couldn't stop it anymore- tears flowed down his face shamelessly. He didn't care anymore because he couldn't hold it.

"Oy, Sasuke," Began Naruto quietly, shocked from his friend's behavior. "What happened?" He asked slowly.

"It's Sakura. . . ." Said Sasuke. "S-she's I don't know. . ." he said, his voice cracking. The door of Sakura's room opened and a grim Tsunade came out. Inside, Naruto saw some medic nins taking white sheets and covering a figure which lay lifeless on the bed. He saw a wisp of soft, pink hair and instantly knew who it was. Then, they covered her head, and he saw no more.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Said Tsunade acknowledging Naruto. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke, but Sakura-" She paused and looked up as she blinked a couple of times. Naruto thought he would never to have seen this in his whole life. "Sakura didn't make it. . ." She said barley in a whisper. "I'm sorry." Was all she added and she walked down the hall with her heels clicking on the cold, hard tile. The two men were blown away by the news.

Next thing they knew, the end of the hallway's doors burst open once more, revealing a beautiful konochi with angelic, golden hair and deep, blue eyes walk in energetically. A tall man dressed in a jounin attire followed in scratching his neck with his wild, black hair tied up in his usual ponytail.

"Oy Ino, be quieter! We're in a hospital." Complained Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Stop complaining!" Shouted Ino, as she turned around. "Now I need to find Sakura!" Said the cheerful blonde-haired woman. Then she spotted a grim Sasuke and Naruto. She walked over to them with Shikamaru right behind her.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Nodded Shikamaru.

"Nani? What's wrong with you guys?" Asked Ino. "And where's Sakura? Sasuke, shouldn't you be happy? You're a father!" She said happily. His cold eyes set on her warm, blue ones.

"She doesn't want to see you." He said coldly. Ino was taken aback.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" She asked. Shikamaru lightly touched her shoulder.

"Sasuke, she needs to know too." Said Naruto standing up. He walked over to the door that belonged to Sakura's. "Go on. . . ." He said. Ino and Shikamaru were both stunned by their two friend's moods. Ino walked in first and gasped. Her hand clasped to her mouth as she saw the sight. Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he stood there in the beginning of the room as Naruto leaned on the frame of the door. Ino instantly went to the side of Sakura's bed.

"Sakura?" She tried to say but her voice cracked. Her heart felt a major plunge as she saw the white sheet covering her friend. She saw Sakura's hand hang limply off the side. Ino kneeled down and instantly burst out in tears. She started to sob hardly.

"Sakura?" She sobbed, shaking her head, "No! No! This is all wrong!" She cried. Shikamaru stepped behind her and he had a grim expression as he looked at the white sheet covering the girl. Ino instantly dug her head into his shoulder and began to sob. He hugged her closely and caressed her face lovingly.

"It's okay Ino. . . ." he said even though he knew these words were untrue. It was not okay.

Nothing seemed okay now. Sakura left them all unexpectedly and quickly with no warning. An hour passed and Ino stopped sobbing. All of them just sat outside in the hallway with each other. Ino was still leaning on Shikamaru who had his arm around her. Sasuke had his head down and Naruto sat there with a look of sadness. For a while they all sat there. Until finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke. . ." he began in a quiet voice. "Where's the baby?" Ino and Shikamaru all faced Sasuke.

"It's a girl. . . ." He began. "We decided to name her Kane. . . ."

"So the baby survived?" Asked Ino.

"Well, that's good news too." Added in Naruto.

"You want to go and see her?" Asked Shikamaru.

They all waited for his reply.

"No." He said quietly, but firmly.

"Sasuke? What do you-" Began Ino.

"I said I don't want to see her!" Shouted Sasuke. "She's the one who took the life of Sakura!" He shouted angrily.

Everything was not well. . . . .And what lies ahead, is even a more shame than this.

end for now

Review please!


	4. Back to Life

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while. . . .So I tried my hardest to get in the feeling again, and I'm feeling a bit of a spark. . . .So here it is:

Chapter 4

Back to Life

It was four months after the death of Sakura. Kane was growing up fast, but almost never visited by her father on the behalf of his will- only mandatory visits, like taking her home, feeding her, giving her a bath- the necessities. He hated seeing the smiling face of his daughter; how he longed to love her, but how he longed to hate her. In a way, she took the life of Sakura. But in another, she was Sakura's decent. He sighed and took off his gear as he entered his dimly shadowed home. He heard the cry of his daughter somewhere off in the house, and heard Aneko taking care of her, shushing her like Sakura would have done. He clenched his fist at the thought of it, but calmly tried to put his thoughts back into calm order.

Sasuke walked towards the room of his daughter and stood in the doorway. He saw the young woman hold the baby, and cradle her. He saw her vibrant smile, almost like Sakura's and her love for Kane, just as Sakura's would have been if she was alive. For a second, his vision flinched, letting him to all of a sudden see Sakura cradling and smiling at the baby in a sun-filled room. He shook his head and grimaced.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, you're home!" Aneko cried. "Kane, look- it's your daddy!" She said in a soothing voice. She held Kane up a bit so that her face was facing Sasuke. Her hands were outstretched like she wanted him to hold her. Aneko saw this, and started to near, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Thanks for today." He stated as usual. Aneko stopped.

"Don't you want to-" She began, trying to suggest Sasuke to hold his own daughter.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, cutting her off. She paused with a sad face, and nodded. Knowing that the man wouldn't even hold his own daughter, she walked back to Kane's crib, and set her in it.

"Bye." She said with a smile. The baby looked up at her and smiled back a toothless smile.

Ankeo stood straight up and bowed to Sasuke before leaving. Sasuke nodded back. As he heard the door close, he walked out, and went into the kitchen. He plopped himself in the kitchen dining room and put his face in his hands.

Why did he keep on thinking Sakura would come back? Why did he keep on picture Sakura with Kane? It would never happen, and more and more, it made it harder for him to try and keep to the promise Sakura asked him to do. Deep down, yes, he loved Kane, but on the outside, it sure didn't show. He would want to keep her safe, protect her, and make sure no harm would touch her. But it all looked as if he didn't care because he couldn't even show affection for his own daughter. As he heard her cooing, it reminded him more of his problems, so he angrily pounded the table, making the whole house dead with silence.

End for Now

AN: Hahaha! Aren't you proud of me? I UPDATED! WOOHOO! I know it's probably not as good as the other ones, and not to mention, it's short. But I have the next chapter in mind, and I felt that it wouldn't fit so well with this chapter. . .So review please!


	5. Itachi has an eye

AN: Finally updating you guys!!! OMG right? Yeah- I really, really, truly appreciate the reviews very much. . Keep them coming please! (btw the next chapter sounds really retarded. . .I know, I know. Sorry. . .)

Chapter 5

Itachi has an eye. . .

The tall man watched from the trees, blending in perfectly with his surroundings, not moving a muscle- just watching. . . He shifted his eyes as the small girl walked, following and analyzing her every move.

_So this is my niece,_ He thought. He continued to analyze from the trees. The little girl with a strange hair color: black with a faint tint of pink when the sun hit it, clearly bore the resemblance of Itachi's younger brother. However, he knew that some of her, was from his wife too. The girl's eyes were the exact same onyx orbs as Sasuke's, but her lips and face looked softer and almost too delicate for any power- but no, Itachi sensed the power of this young girl. He sensed those sharp eyes and he predicted her future.

There was no way that Sasuke could give love to a child who was given to him in exchange of his wife's death. No- he certainly could not be over that. Itachi knew his brother well to figure this out. Without the influence of her father, his niece could be easily persuaded over.

Suddenly, a man with vibrant blonde hair showed up beside the girl with another young child beside him. Itachi's eyes went wide when all of a sudden, the man's piercing blue eyes shot directly in his way. Not in another second, Itachi was gone, and the man still staring.


End file.
